Dream come True
by CluelessProduction
Summary: Who in the world has not wanted to live in the shoes of their favorite character at least once? Randall Hubert has, and by a stroke of luck is one of the few people who has his wish granted. But could you do a better job than the fictional character even when you're armed with knowledge about the future? Well I don't know, I'm just a narrator, so you'll have to read to find out.


**Hello fellow RWBY fans, I am clueless and this is probably the first story I have ever written that is anymore than doodles that never get posted (so please don't burn me at the stake for any mistakes you can find, a few whip lashes is enough punishment for my fragile ego.)**

 **The story behind this fanfiction is not that exciting, it started when I was lost in my imagination about living in the RWBY universe as myself which was what the first few versions were about, me in the RWBY universe. But over time it evolved into much more as with each version I made new things were added and subtracted until we arrived at this version.**

 **Anyway I've been rambling for too long, I hope that you can atleast read this without wanting to shoot me and just stick with hate comments.**

* * *

Have you ever wondered how it would be like to spend a day in the lives of your favourite fictional character?

To the lead of a harem story, with girls flocking towards you to get your attention. To be a battle maiden in a fantastical story fighting against the forces of evil. Be the commander of your very own ship in a space epic, fighting against aliens and evil humans alike or be a simple schoolgirl in a romantic drama meeting the perfect boy.

Such are only a few examples of stories one might wish to partake in.

Unfortunately such dreams are only that, dreams. Instead nearly everyone is forced to work the same job for years, always going about the same routine, completely unable to do anything like dismantling a terrorist organisation, stop a civil war or unite the world into a new age of peace.

Or better said, be unable to do anything heroic.

This is why we all look at fictional characters and imagine ourselves in their position, wishful thinking about a more exciting live.

This makes it all the more hurtful when one is faced with the truth, Nobody will have a harem just flock towards you, nobody will become a battle maiden, nobody will be a super important space commander and meeting the perfect boy is such a rarity that it's as rare as the above.

However, people always say that there are exceptions to everything. And this is no different thing.

But then the question becomes, is living in a fictional universe, as the character you always dreamed of being, all that great? Will it be as amazing as you always envisioned it to be like? Well, why shall we not find out by picking a random teenager, and see what will happen?

* * *

When Randall Hubert woke up he immediately knew something was wrong.

For one, he was not laying in his comfortable fluffy bed or in his own room for that matter. Secondly he was surrounded by people on all sides, and Randall did not do crowded places if he could help it.

But most importantly, he had a massive urge to puke for whatever reason.

'Is this some kind of sick joke? Have I been kidnapped to a, to a party? Again?!' Panic came over him at that thought because in all honestly, it would not be the first time that had happened. But whenever he was forcefully brought to a party he would always have one of his few friends around him...this time he however did not.

However that theory was quickly destroyed by two simple things, there was no music and nobody was even attempting to dance.

His thoughts were cut short when some bile suddenly shot up from his stomach, threatening to completely ruin the day of an...armoured boy in front of him, 'Is this some kind of cosplay convention?' He thought forcing the bile back into his stomach, but from his protesting stomach that was not a solution to last.

Taking a few large breaths to calm his stomache down he started inspecting his surroundings, hoping to get any clue to where he was, and more importantly to find a way to get back home.

''The robbery was led by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa.''

Randall froze upon hearing that strangely familiar voice. But the greatest shock did not come until the mentioned name registered in his brain, after all he knew that name all too well, in fact he was a sort of fan of the man.

And then it clicked in his mind. There was just a news report on Roman Torchwick, and the only time that he ever heard that news report before was, ''Chapter 1 of RWBY...'' Randall muttered in disbelief, and just stared at the screen as the report about the Faunus right protest was playing.

As if on que the figure of Glynda Goodwitch took the place of the news report, in all of her hologram glory. Yet at the same time he noticed something else, he was taller than most people. At first he did not notice in all of his confusion, but even sitting down he noticed how he was taller than almost everyone bar the real giants. But Randall was never big, he nearly passed 160 centimetres and there is no way that everyone here is much smaller than on earth, that would be ridiculous.

Looking down at his legs in mild curiosity he immediately recognized what he was looking at. The strappedd on armour plate, the fingerless gloves, the blue jeans, the black hoodie and most importantly the sword strapped on his hip.

'No freaking way...'' Randall thought, a wave of excitement washing over him like a tidal wave. A trembling hand making it's way to the hilt of the sword.

When the tip of his fingers brushed against the rough, worn leather of the Sword or rather Crocea Mors, the full realization of where he was dawned upon him.

The full room in between the clouds, the news report about Roman Torchwick, Glynda Goodwitch as a hologram, the uncomfortable feeling of his body, the constant urge to puke and the sword and armour strapped on him...there was only one explanation for all of this.

He somehow has managed to find himself in remnant, not only that but he was on a bullhead towards beacon. In the body of Jaune Arc nonetheless.

'No way.' Randall hurked, resisting another assault from his stomach on his clenched lips, 'There... God this tastes disgusting...There is no way that this is happening, no fucking way.'

'I-I am actually going to...' He was cut short as his stomach growled loudly.

A warning of an upcoming assault, this time a thousand times more perilous than those before.

Knowing exactly what to do Randall rushed towards the nearest trash can. Stumbling over his new much larger legs and crashing through a few people who send curse words after him.

Upon arrival at the trash can he just let out everything he had been holding up until now, all thoughts about his new situation completely forgotten in favour of something much more urgent.

''Oh, Yang gross, you have puke on your shoe!'' Ruby Rose blurted out after her and her sisters fatal mistake of staying too close to the biohazard going on at the trash can.

''Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!'' Yang Xia Long quickly stepped back into the direction of her sister, the latter attempting to flee in horror from her contaminated sister.

Still hunched over the trash can, Randall made a noise that was a combination of a laugh and a gurgle.

'Ya know...this would be that much better if I was not-hrrkk!' Randall's thoughts where cut short as another tidal wave of puke forced it's way out.

'Screw you Jaune, screw you and your body.'

Stumbling out of the bullhead Randall promptly fell face first on the floor, courtesy to his spinning head and new pair of legs.

Groaning Randall slowly stood up and leaned against the side of the bullhead.

Turning his head towards the tower of Beacon his eyes widened, never, ever in his life had he guessed that the tower could look so massive and imposing.

Shaking his head Randall chuckled. Of course it would look much better when it's reality than when it's just a 2d rendered backdrop for a at the time simple web series.

Looking at the large crowd of people. Actually people not faceless shadows Randall realized he could just about do everything right now.

He had the knowledge of the future, the world and even knew the secrets of many people that would soon become an important part in his life. And with this came the power to bend the upcoming events to whatever he wants it to be.

He could do what every RWBY fan had ever dreamed of! He could go on and play a more active role in fighting the white fang, he could start any relationship he wants to! White Knight? Lancaster? Arkos? Even Nora's arc?! He can do it!

He could even safe Penny and Pyrrha from their fates, he would be the hero he always wanted to be! Larger than Jaune himself could ever have hoped to be!

Pushing himself off of the bullhead Randall started making his way towards the main entrance, making sure to take every step carefully so that he won't trip over his own feet (aah how he missed to be short)

Three minutes and two neck breaking falls later and Randall has found a rhythm in his steps that would prevent him from tripping every few steps.

Only downside is that it's probably the most awkward walk ever, something straight out of a monty Python skit.

Suddenly a loud explosion echoed through the courtyard, nearly causing Randall's face to again become very intimate with the ground.

Looking around Randall noticed two girls, two girls that he knew only all too well.

Those two girls were Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, the latter of them completely covered in ash.

Smiling at the scene he had seen probably over a thousand times, his heart beating rapidly in his chest from a mixture of excitement, nervousness and...something else.

So Randall waited for the perfect moment, the moment that would start of his new adventure! Yet there was a voice in the back of his mind telling him to back off from this all and go on his merry way.

Why would he do that? He was about to be able to do what others could only dream of! Help and become friends with the cute girl Ruby Rose herself!

So when Blake came into the picture why did he feel even more intimidated? Why did he not dare move a muscle with Weiss nearby? Why did he not sweep in and helped Ruby when she fell to the ground?

Such questions however are pointless as Randall already knew the answer to his predicament.

The answer was Gynophobia, or the fear of women.

Such an important thing, simply overlooked because he was too blinded with joy and excitement to consider it a relevant factor.

So Randall just stood there frozen to the ground in a constant state of panic.

He didn't even try to force himself to walk towards the girl anymore, knowing that doing so would be utterly pointless.

Thus when Ruby Rose finally rises from the ground by herself, all the acknowledgement she gives him is a curious look before hurrying off in search for the auditorium.

Once Ruby was well outside of hearing range Randall clenched his fists.

He wanted to yell, he wanted to shout in frustration, yell at the world at how unfair it was to give him such an one in a lifetime opportunity and then rob it from him in an instant, all because of a stupid phobia that he has been stuck with from birth.

But he didn't, simply because of the fact that it wouldn't change anything right now.

Besides, he could still make friends with Ruby later. After all they would still meet at initiation with the battle against the giant nevermore and the Death Stalker.

That is if he plays his cards well.

With a sigh Randall with a small stumble here and there started making his way towards the auditorium just like Ruby.

Just not 'with' Ruby.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was tired.

Tired of the constant interviews, tired of being chased by fans and paparazzi alike, tired of having to demonstrate her fighting prowess against opponents who would have never made it into the mistral tournaments.

She was just tired of it all.

When she arrived at beacon academy she naively hoped that everything would be better, that she would just blend in with the other students and just be Pyrrha Nikos and not 'The invincible girl'

But her hopes were shattered the moment she looked out of the window of her sponsored bullhead. And saw nothing but a large group of students flocking towards her landing spot.

From there on it was the same cycle all over again. She would get interviewed by her would be peers and even some paparazzi who snuck together with the students, they would follow her everywhere and she was forced to spar against a few students les she would hurt their feelings.

Her only moment of calmth was during the speech of headmaster Ozpin, a small moment of silence where she was not the centre of attention anymore.

But as quickly as that moment came, as quickly did it disappear.

The rest of the day was spend much like the past week, fortunately without the interviews and sparring, a tiny silver lining that was just barely noticeable.

So when she woke up in the middle of the night she half expected to immediately be met with the same barrage she had become used to ever since arriving in Vale.

To her great relief it never came, all the sound that filled the room was the soft breathing of her peers, a sizeable amount of them having gathered around her, desperate to be close to her at every time.

Sitting up from her sleeping bag she looked around the room and found everyone asleep, but she could swear that a pair of yellow eyes stared at her for a moment. But she simply shrugged it off, someone merely staring at her was something she would happily endure if it meant some peace and quiet.

Feeling thirsty Pyrrha made her way towards the heated tea can on the other side of the room, she knew that she wouldn't sleep as well after drinking caffeinated drinks, but by Oum she needed some right now.

To Pyrrha's dismay there was already someone standing near the can, silently blowing into his cup of tea and taking small sips afterwards while blissfully unaware of her presence.

Her first instinct was to turn back and wait for him to finish, but she quickly halted herself. She promised herself to start making real friends here, you can't do that by refusing to even approach any of your fellow classmates.

''Hello.'' Pyrrha called out softly, as to not wake up any of the other students.

Hearing her voice the boy spit out his drink after which his head snapped into her direction, so quickly that Pyrrha was almost afraid he had snapped his neck doing so.

The boy visibly paled upon seeing her, his breath turned ragged and heavy to the point of hyperventilating. To Pyrrha he looked in between having a panic attack or passing out.

And that worried the invincible girl.

''A-Are you okay?'' Pyrrha asked hesitantly, completely at a loss at how to approach this situation.

The boy taking a step back opened his mouth, yet no sound was produced so instead he slowly nodded at her. Something that she didn't buy one bit, but she led it slide. Because to her, every reaction was better than immediate admiration.

But yet, she was obviously bothering the boy. And what type of person would she be if she selfishly forced the boy to interact with her against his will?

''Well...I'm sorry if I have been bothering you.'' She sighed dejectedly, turned around and walked away planning to come back to get a drink once the boy was gone.

''W-Wait!'' The boy squeaked, stopping her in her tracks and turned slowly towards the boy who looked to be at a breaking point for even addressing her.

Waiting patiently Pyrrha looked at the boy struggling to say any more, ''A-Aren't you t-the girl f-from that c-cereal box?'' He asked just above a whisper.

''Pumpkin Pete's?'' Pyrrha asked hopefully and when the boy hesitantly nodded, Pyrrha beamed. Here was someone that did not know who she was? Well apart from her face on a cereal box but at this point she'll take it ''Yes, that is me.''

''C-Cool...'' The boy murmured and an awkward silence befell upon the two.

Pyrrha wanted to talk more, she wanted to know more about this boy and who he was.

But what prevented her was the utter look of discomfort on the boys face.

Before Pyrrha could even say anything akin to a goodbye the boy muttered a goodbye and quickly slipped away.

Pyrrha smiled at the retreating body of the boy, and quickly forgot that she never got his name.

But that didn't matter, after all she would meet him again soon enough.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

 **So that was chapter one. Short, sweet rolls of the tongue readers love it. (I hope)**

 **Welp, next chapter will be atleast be twice as long if not longer than this chapter, so see you guys next time.**


End file.
